Compañeros de celda
by Amelia Paz
Summary: Toda relación tiene un comienzo; aunque no sea muy emocionante o sea en las situaciones menos favorables. A veces por azares de la vida la mala suerte puede llevarte a conocer personas nuevas, personas que te dan su apoyo en las peores situaciones, un mejor amigo (Pre Ant-man).
1. Chapter 1

**Año nuevo, fic nuevo... Feliz 2019 para los que me leen :3**

 **En realidad este fic estaba olvidado dentro de mis archivos viejos; lo había escrito antes de que se estrenara Ant-man and the Wasp, pero por alguna razón que no recuerdo bien no lo subí en ese momento, por eso esta historia sera ligeramente distinta a lo que se vio en la película (hablo de la historia de Luis con el suero de la verdad). Tengo algunas ideas interesantes que me gustaría desarrollar y espero poder desglosarlas bien en este año que entra :D**

 **Espero disfruten de esta nueva historia y estoy atenta a sus comentarios ;)**

* * *

 **Una nueva cara**

Simplemente no podía creerlo.

La vida solía dar golpes feos a veces, pero… ¿Por qué es que en esta situación recibía tal castigo?

Apenas podía procesarlo; no recordaba muy bien el número, pero le quedo en la mente la palabra "años" que venía después de este y la cara de su esposa mientras era llevado hasta su celda.

Pero había una persona que le importaba más que su esposa, su pequeña niña. Maggie decidió no llevarla al juicio debido a que era muy joven y prefirió evitar que viera a su padre en esa situación. Entendía su razón, pero ahora el solo quería verla, al menos por un minuto para poder abrazarla o ver su linda sonrisa, algo antes de entrar a este lugar.

Mientras era llevado hasta su nueva habitación de barrotes su cara reflejaba una mezcla de enojo, frustración y tristeza. Los guardias, con semblante frio lo dejaron en su celda y ni siquiera se molestaron en hacerle algún gesto, simplemente cerraron y se fueron. Normal, pensó el, ahora que era un criminal sería raro esperar un trato amable.

Se sentó, por un momento, en la parte baja de la litera mirando el suelo, como si en el encontrara la respuesta de porque todo esto le estaba pasando. Él no había hecho nada malo, solo se había encargado de hacer justicia a sus compañeros que habían sido abusados por el poder, desde ese punto el hizo algo bueno por los demás. Pero, viéndolo de otra forma, por querer desafiar al sistema fue que estaba ahí, por haber sido un torpe que no alcanzo a huir a tiempo es que ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias. Ya no importaba si lo que había hecho fue lo correcto o no, el mundo ahora le daría la espalda y él no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo. Perdió lo que más amaba y solo podía pensar con que ojos lo vería su niña cuando supiera todo esto.

Recordar a su hija fue como sentir que el peso del mundo le caía encima y finalmente se acostó en la dura cama, mirando hacia arriba y tratando de reprimir las lagrimas que traban de asomarse peligrosamente por sus ojos. Sentía que la había defraudado y ahora realmente no sabia que hacer para recuperarla.

Hola nuevo compañero – una voz provino de la cama superior y se asomo la cara de un hombre moreno y de cabello negro con una sonrisa que parecía demasiado casual – Que silencioso eres, casi no me di cuenta cuando entraste aquí, ¿Qué tal? – dijo mientras bajaba de su cama para poder saludar mejor.

Scott se tenso ligeramente ante el extraño que lo saludaba como si fuera un viejo compañero de escuela y no un compañero de celda.

Pensé que estaba solo – fue lo que pudo decir Scott ante su sorpresa por el otro sujeto y esperando que sus ojos no estuvieran demasiado vidriosos por sus pensamientos previos.

Ah sí, lo siento por no hablar antes – contesto el hombre con cierto nerviosismo – Supongo que has tenido un día duro, por lo callado que estas esta debe ser tu primera vez en la cárcel y debes sentirte terrible – Scott se preocupó aún más por cómo se veía ante el extraño –… Pero tranquilo, la cárcel no es tan mala si logras adaptarte, esta es mi tercera vez en ella y sigo vivo… Aunque debo admitir que prefiero el naranja a este uniforme celeste, aunque mi novia Cristina dice que se me ve bien – dijo esto moviendo las manos mas de lo que Scott juzgo necesario.

¿Qué? – respondió algo confundido por lo último. Acaba de conocer a este hombre y ya le estaba hablando como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Oh lo siento, es que estoy algo nervioso, se me olvido presentarme – dijo extendiéndole la mano – Me llamo Luis.

Se quedo observando por un momento la mano ofrecida, como si dudara en estrecharla, la verdad es que todo este saludo y la actitud de este hombre llamado Luis lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero finalmente estrecho su mano de vuelta.

Scott – dijo mientras la estrechaba y el otro sujeto sonreía – Mira, no es que me incomodes, pero, sinceramente ahora la verdad no quiero hablar, solo deseo dormir un poco – respondió con cierta incomodidad mientras ponía su mano detrás de su cabeza y desviaba un poco la mirada.

Realmente no quería que Luis se sintiera mal, de hecho, se sintió ligeramente feliz de que alguien lo tratara con amabilidad después de estos días donde nadie lo había tratado bien, pero tampoco quería tener que verse vulnerable ante alguien que acababa de conocer, por muy simpático que este fuera.

Oh si, si, entiendo eso, te daré tu espacio – le contesto Luis subiendo de nuevo a su cama – Descansa – le dijo finalmente y se quedó callado.

Scott se volvió a relajar en su cama, mirando ahora hacia la pared demasiado cercana que delataba lo pequeña que era la celda. Bueno, al menos tenía una compañía, que después vería si era buena o mala. Mañana empezaría una nueva etapa en su vida que, esperaba, pasara lo más rápido posible. Finalmente, cerro los ojos e imagino que estaba con Cassie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tristeza y Amigos**

Se despertó un poco antes del amanecer sin ya poder volver a conciliar el sueño. Ya no se sentía cómodo en su cama, así que decidió levantarse para mojarse un poco la cara en el lavadero que estaba al lado de la litera. Observo por un momento a su compañero Luis, quien dormía plácidamente, sin siquiera percatarse de que él se había despertado. En eso, escucho el canto de una gaviota.

Fue entonces que recordó que la instalación estaba cerca de la costa, por lo que trato de ver por la ventana, sin embargo, esta era muy pequeña y estaba muy alta. Se conformo con simplemente escuchar a la gaviota, que con su canto delataba que pronto llegaría un nuevo día. Podía ver esa pequeña porción de cielo a través de la ventana, ese azul casi negro que lentamente se iba aclarando.

Durante su vida había visto como amanecía de muchas maneras. Ahora recordaba esas amanecidas cuando se había desvelado trabajando, haciendo algún informe o una tarea de la escuela; en su minuto, pensó que esas eran las peores formas de empezar el día, pero esta sin duda les ganaba a todas esas. Privado de la libertad, que aquella gaviota disfrutaba afuera volando a quien sabe dónde, y a años de poder recuperarla era peor que cualquier conflicto que hubiera tenido en su trabajo o escuela en el pasado. Solo podía sentir lo cerca y, al mismo tiempo, lejos que estaba de Cassie.

Algo de luz empezó asomarse por la pequeña ventana, iluminando un poco su rostro. Fue entonces que recordó una mañana con su hija; por supuesto, las amanecidas con su pequeña estaban entre sus preferidas y, porque no, las mejores que ha tenido. Recordó que cuando ella tenía dos años hubo una noche en la que no podía dormir porque estaba muy asustada por una pesadilla que había tenido, entonces el le dijo a Maggie que se encargaría de calmarla, fue hacia su habitación y se acostó con ella en su cama. La pequeña se abrazaba a el temerosa de lo que estuviera fuera y el le dijo que se tranquilizara, que el no iba permitir que nada malo le pase y que siempre la protegería. La meció durante un rato mientras le hablaba suave y lentamente la pequeña fue calmándose hasta que finalmente se quedo dormida en los brazos de su padre. Él no se movió, para no perturbar su sueño y termino por dormir esa noche con ella; fue en esa noche que se despertó un poco antes de la salida del sol y cuando los primeros rayos del amanecer se asomaron entre las cortinas de la ventana fue que vio lo mas lindo que jamás hubiera imaginado, su nena se encontraba abrazada a él, todavía durmiendo y casi parecía que estuviera sonriendo. Los primeros rayos de luz iluminaban su pequeño cuerpo y él podía decir que no eran los rayos del sol la que la estaban iluminando, sino que era ella la que estaba brillando, como un diamante muy especial.

Sí, ese sin duda había sido un buen amanecer.

Y mira donde estas ahora, pensó. Lo había echado a perder todo; sin embargo, observo como la luz iba entrando a la celda y el sonido de mas gaviotas volando de un lado a otro. No importa si este día o el de los próximos años fueran "amanecidas malas", iba a pasar por este infierno con tal de verla una vez más, con tal de presenciar esa luz tan hermosa que brotaba de su niña en una mañana como la de aquel recuerdo.

Se quedo un tiempo mas evocando esas memorias, concentrándose en el sonido de las gaviotas, a pesar de que no podía verlas ellas estaban ahí, como su hija, que, aunque no pudiera estar con ella ahora, estaba ahí afuera y sabia que con Maggie estaría segura. Saber que su hijita estaba bien era mas que suficiente para darle fuerzas para continuar.

¡Muy bien señores! ¡Ya salió el sol! – se oyó la voz de un hombre que golpeaba fuertemente el metal - ¡Apresúrense a buscar su ración de desayuno! – después se escucho el ruido de una alarma y las rejas de todas las celdas se abrieron.

Scott dio un suspiro y se levanto de su cama. No había comido nada en varias horas y estaba bastante hambriento, aun si servían pan rancio se lo comería sin dudarlo mucho. En eso, se dio cuenta que su compañero Luis seguía en un imperturbable sueño y solo podía preguntarse cómo es que lo hacia para seguir dormido con el ruido de la alarma y los reos que se levantaban y caminaban hasta la zona de alimentación. Pensó en tratar de despertarlo, pero en eso interrumpió otro grito del guardia.

¡Las raciones son limitadas señores! ¡Muévanse rápido o tendrán que esperar hasta el almuerzo! – y Scott se apresuro en salir de su celda, tenía demasiada hambre como para esperar hasta el horario de almuerzo, seguro Luis despertara pronto, pensó mientras caminaba por el pasillo en fila con los otros reos.

Muchas prisiones a lo largo y ancho del mundo suelen tener muchos mas prisioneros de los que les permiten la capacidad de sus instalaciones; y esta prisión, ubicada en California, no era la excepción. La cantidad de personas había llegado a casi doblar lo que estaba estimado en su minuto y por eso, en muchas de las celdas había dos personas en lugar de una (para lo que estuvieron diseñadas al comienzo). Sin embargo, no existía otro minuto en el día que se notara más su sobre población que en los momentos en que los prisioneros se dirigían a comer, algo que pudo notar Scott una vez se formó con los demás. El pasillo se había abarrotado de personas que apenas podían moverse por lo juntas que estaban, como una estación subterránea de una ciudad grande durante la hora punta. Los hombres avanzaban casi a un ritmo militar, solo que menos ordenado; Scott avanzo junto con ellos, sorprendiéndose de lo grande de la zona donde estaba y la cantidad de celdas que había. El día anterior estaba tan perdido en su situación que apenas se había percatado de ello, pero lo cierto es que la cantidad de celdas y los pisos del lugar superaban lo que él pensó en su momento. Así fue moviéndose con la masa hasta salir de ahí y entrar por un pasillo de paredes blancas para luego entrar a la zona de alimentación.

Una caja de leche, un pan con dos pedazos de jamón a un lado, una galleta y una pequeña manzana, todo servido en una bandeja. "Fue más de lo que creí", pensó Scott mientras se dirigía a sentarse en algún lugar de las largas mesas que había en la habitación. Busco el lugar mas apartado en un rincón de una de las mesas, sin tener ganas de tener que convivir con los otros reos por el momento, los cuales hablaban entre si mientras comían. Se sentó con la cabeza baja evitando el contacto visual con los demás y se dispuso a comer; la comida no era tan buena, pero era lo suficientemente tolerable y le ayudaba a saciar su hambre.

Paso un rato hasta que alguien se sentó al frente de él. Al levantar la cabeza se dio cuenta de que era Luis, quien le sonrió.

¿Qué hay Scotty? – dijo mientras agarraba su galleta y la empezaba a comer. Scott sonrió ligeramente extrañado ante como lo nombro.

¿Cómo me llamaste? – casi le sonó chistoso, sino fuera porque todavía estaba un tanto deprimido tal vez se hubiera reído por el apodo.

Scotty… ¿Por qué?... – por un momento miro como si hubiese dicho algo incorrecto – Si te molesta te dejo de llamar así.

Tranquilo, llámame como quieras – trato de calmarlo – Es solo que… hace años que nadie me llamaba así – sonrió un poco ante aquellos recuerdos de joven.

¿En serio? Gracias – dijo con la boca con un poco de la galleta todavía y relajándose – Es que de niño tuve un perro que se llamaba Scott, y no te iba a llamar de la misma manera que lo hice con el – dijo con el ceño fruncido al recordar a su perro, que no encontraba que se pareciera a su compañero en lo más mínimo. Scott, quien no se había reído en días, termino por atorarse con su leche ante la comparación.

¿Sabes?... – dijo mientras daba una pequeña tos – Creo que Scotty suena más al nombre de un perro – finalmente relajo un poco su rostro y se permitió reír un poco.

Jaja… Sí, tienes razón – estuvo de acuerdo Luis riéndose – Suena como a un cachorro de una familia de los suburbios – ambos sonrieron ante la comparación ridícula – Es bueno ver que mi compañero de celda tiene sentido del humor – cuando lo vio tan deprimido el día anterior pensó que el tipo con suerte llegaría a sonreír.

Lo siento si ayer no fui muy amistoso – empezó a disculparse Scott – Es solo que… eh… bueno… - tartamudeo señalando a su alrededor haciendo alusión a donde se encontraban.

No, no… no te preocupes por eso – respondió Luis despreocupadamente – Se que la cárcel es el lugar donde nadie quiere acabar y comprendo que no hayas querido hablar en ese momento – Scott agradeció internamente la comprensión de este hombre – Mi primera vez fue hace años y me sentía de la misma manera, por no mencionar que mis padres me dijeron que había arruinado mi futuro y que había desperdiciado todo su esfuerzo al cambiarse de país para darme una vida mejor – había tomado un tono serio y Scott se preocupó por esto – Pero tengo a mi novia Cristina – dijo volviendo a sonreír. Scott se sorprendió de lo optimista que era Luis.

En eso un guardia paso cerca de ellos.

Mas vale que despiertes temprano mañana – se dirigió a Luis – Esta será la última vez que me tomo la molestia de despertarte – dijo mientras seguía su caminata.

Si, si, entiendo… lo hare – le contesto Luis torpemente y se dirigió a Scott de nuevo – Bueno, tal parece que mañana me quedare sin desayuno – dijo con una expresión de resignación.

¿Cómo es que lo haces para seguir durmiendo con todo el ruido de la mañana? – dijo Scott intrigado.

No lo sé… Supongo que tengo el sueño pesado, no eres el primero que me ha dicho eso – le contesto mientras recordaba a otros compañeros y guardias diciéndole lo mismo – También tuve problemas en la escuela y en mis trabajos por lo mismo – dijo mientras terminaba su desayuno.

Si quieres te puedo ayudar con eso – le dijo Scott – Yo suelo despertar temprano y mi sueño es ligero, te puedo ayudar a despertar en las mañanas – Luis lo miro con una sonrisa agradecida.

¿Lo dices en serio Scotty? – y Scott le asintió con la cabeza – Muchas gracias, no podría aguantar hasta el almuerzo todos los días – dijo mientras terminaba de comerse el pan – Si quieres, yo también te puedo ayudar a adaptarte al ambiente de la cárcel, ya sabes, para que no lo pases tan mal – dijo levantándole el pulgar.

Me ayudarías bastante Luis – le contesto Scott mientras terminaba su manzana. La verdad este compañero de celda le estaba resultando muy agradable.

En eso, en un pequeño televisor algo antiguo que se encontraba en la habitación y que durante todo el tiempo había estado transmitiendo un noticiario de un canal público, empezó a transmitir la noticia del caso de Scott Lang. Uno de los reos le pidió a un guardia que subiera el volumen cuando escucho el nombre de la prisión de San Quentin; muchos prestaron atención al televisor mientras se relataba la historia de cómo Scott Lang había asaltado una empresa multimillonaria, que era conocida por tener un sistema de seguridad tan avanzado que se consideraba impenetrable, y como él había conseguido romperlo robándose cientos de dólares de los dueños. El relato iba acompañado con las típicas imágenes del momento del arresto, de la empresa y de los principales afectados. Scott ya estaba molesto por el hecho de que mostraran eso dejándolo como el villano y, como guinda del pastel, decían que tenia una esposa y una hija mostrando una imagen de ellas, como si fuera poco, el presentador al final de la nota hizo un comentario de como un padre podía abandonar a su hija tan pequeña.

Algunos reos se quedaron mirando a Scott, mientras que la mayoría lo ignoraron (la mayoría había hecho cosas peores que la suya). Luis lo observo con cierta sorpresa, casi como si el hombre con el que recién estaba hablando no lo conociera, por dentro le había emocionado la historia y quería ver si Scott le podía contar esas cosas que la prensa suele ignorar; en especial porque a él (en todas las ocasiones en que lo habían arrestado) nunca le dieron ni 5 minutos en la televisión. "Scotty sin duda debe haber creado un escándalo", pensó.

Scott no podría haber estado en una visión mas opuesta a la de Luis solo porque tenía un buen autocontrol, pero estaba bastante molesto por el tonto noticiero y las miradas de sus compañeros. Terminando de comer la manzana, la dejo bruscamente en su bandeja y se levantó.

Con permiso – dijo casi por cortesía, en ese momento lo único que quería era ser invisible.

Moviéndose lo más rápido que podía para dejar su bandeja e irse de allí, empujo accidentalmente a alguien sin darse cuenta y con poco interés por ser educado ya.

Muévete – soltó al aire con poca preocupación y sin prever las consecuencias de esto.

¿Con quién crees que estás hablando niño? – le contesto el hombre con una potente voz - ¿O es que acaso al bastardo no le gusta la fama y se va a esconder? – casi riéndose en esto último.

¡Déjame tranquilo! – le respondió Scott dándose la vuelta, en ese momento se dio cuenta en el lio que estaba metido.

El hombre que le había contestado era mucho mas grande de lo que se imagino con la voz que escucho (tal vez, cerca de 2 metros) y bastante robusto de pies a cabeza; y, por las miradas acompañada de murmullos de los demás reos, seguro era el tipo que no dudaría dos segundos en golpear a quien lo desafiase.

¿Qué te deje?... ¡¿Cuál es tu problema imbécil?! – exclamo acercándose mas a Scott de lo que estaba - ¿Crees que puedes llegar aquí y hacer lo que se te da la gana?, interesante tu actitud… Pero te recuerdo que esta es la cárcel – se acerco levantando lentamente las manos mientras Scott retrocedía.

¡Oye, oye! – dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición y algo nervioso - ¡No quiero pelear!

Entonces aprende a cerrar la boca – dijo mientras hacia un puño con una mano y lo levantaba.

¡Espera! – se escuchó la voz familiar de Luis que, rápidamente, se puso en medio de Scott y el hombre que estaba a punto de golpearlo - ¡Espera Peachy! ¡Por favor no lo hagas ahora! – se dirigió al hombre grande quien aparto el puño por un segundo, estaba ansioso por evitar que esto pasara a mayores.

Sabes como funcionan las cosas aquí Luis – le contesto sin bajar su defensa, mientras Scott estaba sorprendido de la repentina aparición de su compañero de celda – De hecho, el señorcito Lang debería sentirse privilegiado que terminemos con esto ahora – hablo condescendientemente mirando a Scott.

Pero déjalo tranquilo por hoy, apenas acaba de llegar – le siguió rogando Luis inútilmente.

Lo siento Luis – dijo Peachy levantando los puños de nuevo – Ahora apártate y todo terminara bien – dijo mirando nuevamente a su víctima, que apenas se había movido de donde estaba por su estado de shock.

Esta bien…- dijo Luis volteándose y haciendo como si se retirara, pero se dio vuelta rápidamente hacia el hombre mas alto con el puño levantado y se lo planto fuertemente en la mejilla moviendo su cabeza hacia el lado. Peachy se alteró ligeramente por el repentino golpe (moviendo una de sus manos hacia la zona golpeada), pero ni siquiera se movió de su posición y, tan repentino como el movimiento de Luis, Peachy lo golpeo en la cabeza con el puño, haciendo que Luis se cayera y se golpeara la parte frontal de la cabeza con el borde de la mesa cercana, cayendo al suelo inconsciente mientras el resto de los hombres presentes coreaban.

Scott se había quedado boquiabierto por todo lo que acababa de pasar, sin poder procesarlo todavía. Vio a Luis tirado en el piso y luego como se acercaba Peachy hacia el con los brazos empuñados, dispuesto a dejarlo igual que su compañero. Peachy lanzo el primer golpe, pero Scott se agacho justo a tiempo para esquivarlo y trato de defenderse golpeándolo en el estómago, pero el hombre parecía de piedra, porque ni siquiera se inmuto.

¡Espe…! – trato de hablar Scott, pero fue interrumpido cuando el segundo puño alcanzo su cara y se estrello justo en su nariz, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás completamente noqueado.

¡Bienvenido a la prisión de San Quentin! – exclamo Peachy alzando los brazos hacia los lados mientras miraba a Scott con una sonrisa, el resto de los hombres corearon nuevamente mientras Peachy se alejaba de los dos hombres tirados en el suelo.

Solo unos momentos después de irse, Luis se despertó adolorido de su cabeza (donde tenía un pequeño corte) y de su mandíbula, donde coloco su mano un momento para moverla y ver si estaba bien; en ese momento vio a Scott tirado en el suelo también, a solo unos metros de él, se levantó rápidamente, corrió hacia donde el estaba y se arrodillo al lado suyo mientras lo miraba.

Scotty…- le movió un poco el pecho para despertarlo, noto el golpe en su nariz, por suerte no se veía tan mal.

Scott movió ligeramente los ojos y finalmente los abrió, durante un segundo estuvo un poco conmocionado y después levanto su cabeza. Luis lo ayudo a colocarse en una posición sentada, mientras Scott se sobaba con una mano su nariz.

¿Como? – alcanzo a decir mientras seguía medio mareado; en eso empezó a correr sangre de su nariz.

Uh… Vamos Scotty, te voy a ayudar a levantarte – dijo Luis mientras sostenía un brazo de Scott detrás de su espalda y con el otro hizo fuerza para levantar al hombre hasta que ya estaba de pie. Después tomo una servilleta que estaba cerca de una de las bandejas y se la paso para que detuviera la hemorragia de su nariz – Eso es, seria bueno que tomaras algo de agua – mientras Scott sostenía el pedazo de servilleta en su nariz.

Pero… - dijo Scott todavía un tanto confundido y apartando el brazo de Luis, ya capaz de mantenerse de pie por si solo - ¿Tu estas bien Luis? – dijo señalando la cortada en la cabeza de su compañero.

¿Que? – se toco la parte de la cortadura, pero juzgo que no era muy grave – Oh… No te preocupes por mí, no es la primera vez que me dan una paliza y tampoco será la última – mostrándole a Scott una sonrisa tranquila.

¿Es que acaso los guardias no pensaron hacer nada? – comento Scott enojado mirando a los guardias que estaban en la habitación, los cuales en ningún momento de todo lo acontecido se movieron de sus posiciones.

Bueno, no es la primera vez que Peachy hace eso, además nunca se ha sobrepasado con nadie – comento mientras Scott lo miraba extrañado, pensó que después tendría que preguntarle a Luis que significaba "sobrepasado" para el – Aunque creo que le caíste bien – dijo finalmente con una pequeña sonrisa de aprobación. Scott se quedo por un momento congelado con el ceño fruncido y con la cara más extrañada que podría haber puesto.

Es una broma, ¿cierto? – no podía creer algo como eso.


End file.
